L'album Photo
by Melian-chan
Summary: Recueil de nouvelles centrées sur Scorpius Malefoy, à travers l'album photo qu'il remplira durant toute sa scolarité.
1. Prologue

Première publication depuis des mois ! Ça m'avait manqué, je dois l'avouer.

C'est un prologue, en quelque sorte, le fil rouge qui relie les différents OS de ce recueil.

* * *

L'album photo.

C'était un bel ouvrage, avec des pages en parchemin épais, une couverture en cuir ciselée de fines arabesques dorées et décoré d'un « Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy » en lettres gothiques sur la première de couverture —il l'avait adoré à la seconde même où il l'avait découvert, le matin de ses onze ans, à un mois de sa première rentrée dans la fameuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

C'était son premier album. Pas le premier album photo de sa vie évidemment —il y en avait au moins six ou sept dans la bibliothèque du manoir, remplis de photos de ses parents et de lui, de leur mariage et d'eux avec leurs amis, de lui bébé puis enfant, seul ou entouré de ses parents, ses parrains ou de ses cousins, les enfants de tante Daphnée— mais c'était le premier qui était _réellement à lui_. Un nouvel album pour un nouveau pan de sa vie.

Le même jour, il avait reçu un appareil photo —cadeau de Théodore Nott, son parrain de cœur, qui avait décrété qu'il avait besoin de matière pour compléter son album de vie à Poudlard— et ses parents l'avaient amené acheter sa baguette magique —celle dont il rêvait depuis des années, comme tous les petits sorciers. Trois objets magiques, auxquels il tenait plus que tout au monde et dont il ne se séparerait plus jamais.

Au fil de temps, l'album de Scorpius s'était rempli de photos, de légendes, d'annotations et de petits mots gribouillés à l'encre colorée. Des souvenirs joyeux ou moins joyeux, des événements marquants, insignifiants ou oubliés, des rencontres, des amitiés... C'était un album qui contait sa vie.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que ça vous ait plu !


	2. Première année - King Cross

_1_ _er_ _septembre 2017 — Voie 9 ¾, King's Cross_

 _Sur les deux photos qui ornaient la première page de l'album, comme sur la majorité des celles qui en garnissaient les pages, Scorpius avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sur l'une, il posait fièrement devant le Poudlard Express, entouré de ses parents qui l'enlaçaient avec tendresse, l'air émus. Sur l'autre, il était pendu au cou de son parrain, les yeux brillants d'excitation et de larmes contenues —en allant à Poudlard, il devenait un grand, et les grands ne pleurnichent pas._

* * *

La locomotive rouge était encore plus imposante que tout ce que Scorpius avait imaginé. Elle était gigantesque –littéralement– et le garçon ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de la carrosserie rutilante, malgré les murmures amusés de ses parents derrière lui. Ils avaient transplanés quelques minutes plus tôt sur le quai encore quasiment vide –le train ne partirait pas avant près d'une heure– et son regard avait immédiatement été happé par la merveille qui l'amènerait à son nouveau foyer.

— Prêt pour ta première rentrée ?

Le garçon sursauta en reconnaissant la voix familière, et il s'arracha enfin à sa contemplation pour se tourner vers son parrain, l'air ravi et des étoiles plein les yeux. L'adulte se rapprocha de lui et apprécia du regard la bête qui longeait le quai.

— Impressionnant, hein ? Quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai du passer au moins dix minutes à la contempler la première fois que je l'ai vu.

— Évite de l'encourager, ça fait déjà cinq minutes qu'il fixe ce train, grogna Draco, l'air à moitié agacé.

Le potionniste rit en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux trop longs, avant de serrer la main des deux autres adultes. Il savait que son ancien condisciple n'était pas réellement énervé, seulement un peu inquiet de voir son unique enfant quitter le nid pour un endroit où il ne pourrait pas débarquer à toute heure pour soigner ses bobos ou veiller sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama soudainement l'enfant, qui semblait enfin remis de son émerveillement. C'est pas Blaise qui devait venir ?

— Tu aurais préféré que ça soit lui ? le taquina Théodore en retenant un sourire devant l'air horrifié qui se peignait sur le visage de son presque filleul.

Scorpius s'empressa de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil pour Blaise, mais il préférait largement que ce soit Théo qui vienne lui dire au revoir. En théorie, c'était Blaise son parrain. C'était un choix plutôt logique : Draco et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, l'avocat venait d'une riche famille de tradition serpentarde et son travail d'avocat continuait de faire fructifier sa fortune, donc s'il arrivait quelque chose aux Malefoy, Blaise serait très bien placé pour s'occuper de lui. Seulement, dans la pratique… les enfants c'était pas trop son truc. Pas qu'il ne l'aime pas, évidemment –Scorpius savait que le grand noir avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, même s'il le lui disait rarement– mais malgré le temps qu'il passait avec lui, Blaise n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment se comporter avec un enfant, de quoi parler avec lui et pire, il était absolument nul pour trouver des cadeaux. Blaise n'était pas non plus le _pire_ parrain de tout l'univers –quand ils passaient l'après-midi ensemble, Zabini lui offrait une glace et il l'amenait voir des films au cinéma moldu près de son bureau et ils allaient faire un tour dans les librairies sorcières d'Edimbourg, d'où le garçon ressortait presque à chaque fois avec de nouveaux romans plein les bras– mais Blaise ne savait pas quoi faire d'un enfant plus d'une demie journée.

Théo lui… c'était comme un grand frère, malgré la vingtaine d'années qui les séparaient. Un grand frère pas très bavard qui écoutait ses babillages pendant des heures sans montrer le moindre ennui, qui partageait sa passion pour les livres, et qui lui offrait toujours les meilleurs cadeaux parce qu'il savait exactement ce qui lui ferait plaisir. C'était toujours lui qui le gardait pendant l'année scolaire (l'été, il allait chez tante Daphné pour voir ses cousins Caleb et Emy, qui étaient à Poudlard le reste du temps) et Scorpius connaissait par cœur tous les recoins de sa petite maison trapue et de son laboratoire à la cave –même s'il avait l'interdiction formelle de toucher à quoi que ce soit ou de s'approcher des chaudrons.

— Blaise avait une plaidoirie impossible à repousser ce matin, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire la surprise et venir à sa place, expliqua l'adulte avec un sourire. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous partiez si tôt du Manoir.

— La faute à qui ? maugréa Astoria, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine l'air faussement agacée. _Une certaine personne_ est debout depuis l'aurore et nous a _malencontreusement_ réveillés à sept heure et demie en faisant rebondir sa malle sur chacune des marches de l'escalier près de notre chambre.

Scorpius eut la décence de paraître contrit, alors que son père grommelait sur son pauvre sommeil perdu. En réalité, le garçon n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, trop excité pour trouver le sommeil. Même lorsqu'il s'assoupissait, ses rêves étaient peuplés du gigantesque château et de tout ce qu'il pourrait y croiser et y apprendre, et des amis de son âge qu'il pourrait s'y faire. Il était plutôt solitaire, parce que les gens que côtoyaient ses parents n'avaient pas d'enfants, ou ils avaient des enfants qui étaient soit plus âgés que lui –donc pas intéressé pour « jouer à la babysitteur avec un gamin », selon leurs propres dires– soit nettement plus jeunes –et Scorpius avait passé l'âge de jouer à la guerre des dragons avec des figurines et des peluches. Il n'y avait qu'avec ses cousins qu'il s'entendait bien, même si Caleb était en cinquième année et Emily en troisième, mais ça n'était pas vraiment la même chose que les grandes amitiés des romans, et lui, c'était ça qu'il voulait. Des meilleurs amis _à la vie à la mort_ avec qui vivre des aventures, explorer le château et découvrir ses moindres secrets.

— T'as hâte de découvrir le château, pas vrai ? sourit Théodore en lui donnant un petit coup de coude, avant d'ajouter à mi-voix. Ils ont beau râler, je suis persuadé qu'il étaient aussi impatients que toi. On l'était tous.

— Ah oui ? fit Draco en haussant un sourcil goguenard. Dans mon souvenir, pendant tout l'été avant la première année, les rares fois où tu ouvrais la bouche c'était pour dire que tu voulais pas y aller.

Théodore grimaça à ce souvenir, alors que son filleul lui lançait un regard effaré en s'éloignant de lui, comme s'il était contagieux.

— Tu voulais pas aller à _Poudlard_ ?

— Il râlait parce qu'il allait être obligé de parler à des gens, ajouta le Malefoy avait un sourire narquois qui voulait dire « tu n'aurais pas dû me traiter de râleur » alors que le potionniste grimaçait encore plus, avant d'expliquer :

— J'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter la maison et ma tranquillité pour un dortoir bruyant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne voulais pas aller à Poudlard. Je n'avais juste pas très envie de côtoyer ses habitants.

Scorpius le dévisagea un instant pour juger de la pertinence de sa justification, avant d'acquiescer et de se rapprocher de lui. Si le garçon était un peu timide, son parrain de cœur était aussi discret qu'une ombre dès qu'il y avait plus de deux ou trois personnes dans la pièce ou qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec les quelques personnes en qui il avait confiance. Ce qui à l'époque devait se résumer à son père, et éventuellement à deux ou trois autres enfants des illustres familles de sang pur qu'il côtoyait. Scorpius ne voyait pas trop quelle importance avait la pureté du sang mais sa mère lui avait expliqué que ce genre de considérations idiotes avaient eu beaucoup d'importance une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Elle reprenait souvent Madame Narcissa quand la vieille dame parlait des sang-mêlés qui pullulaient et _de ces sales sang-de-bourbe_ –Draco semblait toujours incroyablement mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation et il n'intervenait jamais, mais il avait expliqué une fois à Scorpius, l'air un peu coupable, que sa mère devenait un peu sénile et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il écoute ce qu'elle racontait sur le sang. Il n'était pas tout à fait sur que ce soit vrai (sa grand-mère avait l'air tout à fait saine d'esprit le reste du temps) mais ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'insulter qui que ce soit sur son sang, de toute manière.

— Et toi maman ?

Astoria éclata de rire.

— Je mourrais d'envie d'y aller en même temps que Daphné. Et quand ma première rentrée est arrivée, j'étais presque aussi impatiente que toi, parce qu'elle avait passé deux ans à me raconter les merveilles de Poudlard.

Le garçonnet sembla rassuré de savoir que les adultes avaient partagé la même hâte, puis il réalisa quelque chose et se mit à bafouiller :

— Mais ça veut pas dire que je suis content de plus vous voir, hein !

— J'espère bien, grommela Draco qui semblait incapable de s'exprimer autrement qu'en ronchonnant.

— Et si on prenait une photo devant le train ? le coupa Nott avant que son ancien camarade n'ait le temps de râler plus.

* * *

Scorpius avait sauté de joie dès que le mot « photo » avait été prononcé et Théodore avait pris plusieurs clichés de la petite famille. Sur le premier, les trois Malefoy se tenaient très droits et souriaient sobrement –le tableau ravirait Narcissa, très attachée aux convenances. Ils étaient plus détendus sur la deuxième, qu'Astoria donnerait à ses parents –les Greengrass étaient moins à cheval sur l'étiquette que les très anciennes et illustres familles Black et Malefoy. Sur les troisième et quatrième –une pour eux, une pour l'album de Scorpius– ils enlaçaient tendrement leur fils unique, leur trésor le plus précieux. Le protocole n'avait pas la moindre importance quand ils étaient en famille.

Petit à petit, dix heures et demi était arrivé et le quai s'était progressivement rempli. La fumée blanche qui s'échappait de locomotive dissimulait une partie de la foule mais les piaillements des élèves et des animaux laissait deviner leur nombre.

Scorpius était encore plus surexcité qu'en arrivant et même s'il se tenait très droit et bougeait calmement comme on lui avait appris, ses yeux glissaient avec empressement sur tous les enfants qui passaient suffisamment près pour que le brouillard laisse distinguer leurs traits et il tentait de repérer ceux qui seraient en première année avec lui. Son regard se posa finalement sur son parrain qui passait nerveusement d'une jambe sur l'autre et dont le coin des lèvres était agité par un tic, malgré son sourire un peu forcé et figé. _Théodore fuyait la foule comme la peste, elle le terrifiait_ , se rappela-t-il soudainement. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il tira sur sa main pour attirer son attention avant de lui souffler :

— T'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais ?

L'adulte garda le silence un instant, les sourcils froncés sous l'étonnement, avant de comprendre d'où venait son inquiétude et de lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

— Je suis venu pour toi, c'est pas un peu de monde qui va me faire peur !

Il aurait presque pu être convaincant, s'il n'avait pas été aussi blême et tendu. Presque. Et Scorpius était vraiment heureux qu'il soit là avec lui et ses parents pour ses dernières minutes avant Poudlard. Mais lorsque Théo sursauta violemment quand un père de famille le bouscula, l'enfant le prit en pitié et insista à nouveau :

— Tu es sûr que…

— T'as pas des potions qui t'attendent ? demanda Draco au même moment, ce qui lui attira un soupir exaspéré d'Astoria.

— Par Merlin, vous avez un tact _incroyable_ pour montrer aux gens que vous êtes inquiets pour eux, ton fils et toi, se lamenta-t-elle alors que Théo lâchait un rire nerveux, pas vexé pour un galion par l'inquiétude –mal formulée, mais touchante– de son camarade. Mais ils ont raison, tu as l'air à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, ajouta-t-elle en posant avec sollicitude sa main sur l'épaule de l'ami de la famille.

Le maître des potions hésita pendant de longues secondes, visiblement en proie à un débat avec lui-même, avant d'acquiescer. Il y avait trop de monde pour ses pauvres nerfs, il valait mieux qu'il retourne dans le calme de son laboratoire. Mais avant ça, il s'agenouilla et écarta les bras en souriant à son filleul :

— Viens par là, petit monstre.

Sans un mot sur le fait qu'il n'était ni un monstre ni petit, Scorpius se jeta sur lui et se pendit à son cou, heureux que ce soit Théo JeFuisLesContactsHumains Nott qui l'attire dans un câlin avant de lui souffler quelques dernières recommandations.

— Profite bien de Poudlard. Ne juge pas les gens sans les connaître, sois sérieux en classe et ne te laisse pas entraîner dans les bêtises, d'accord ?

L'enfant ne put qu'acquiescer, sa gorge soudainement nouée par l'émotion et la vision brouillée par les larmes. Tout son enthousiasme à l'idée départ venait de tomber, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait obligé de dire adieu à ce qui avait constitué son monde jusqu'à présent.

— Voui. _Tu m'écriras, hein ?_ murmura-t-il après une hésitation, les yeux brillants d'une inquiétude toute enfantine.

— Évidemment. Tous les jours même, si tu veux.

— Quand même pas tous les jours, je suis pas un gamin ! bougonna le garçonnet en faisant la mode et en essuyant ses yeux.

— Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que si t'es un gamin, sinon je pourrais pas faire ça !

Et avant que Scorpius n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, son parrain passa ses bras sous ses aisselles, se releva et fit tourner l'enfant autour de lui –il fit l'avion, comme disait les moldus. Scorpius se mit à rire, son coup de blues vite effacé par les pitreries de Théo et il ne remarqua même pas le flash de son appareil, ni les sourires attendris de ses parents.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Réponses aux reviews :

Mylanae : Merci de me suivre. J'espère que ce premier OS t'a plu !

 _Dans le prochain OS, Scorpius découvrira sa nouvelle maison, son dortoir et ses nouveaux camarades._


End file.
